The present invention relates to a channel selecting system for use in a multi-channel mobile communication system.
In the mobile communication system in which multi-channel mobile stations travel in service areas where fading occurs due to the multi-path of radio waves, it is necessary for each mobile station to select an allotted channel of the highest field strength at each spot of communication.
There has hitherto been used a channel selecting system, as will be described in detail later, wherein a channel is selected which provides the largest total of time segments in which the input signal exceeds a predetermined level within a predetermined measurement time span. It takes about 0.5 seconds for measuring the relative signal level for one channel, and if one mobile station can use 120 channels, for example, a total of about 60 seconds is required for measuring all channels, disadvantageously resulting in a low efficiency of channel utilization.